Bloody Hell Chapter 1
by GamKat
Summary: Alice had a normal life according to her before being transferred to Vlad Academy because of poor grades and school participation. Spending her days on campus change up her personality alot.. like she's a WHOLE new person..


FIRST CHAPTER WEE :DDD

Everything in my life was perfect and normal before I had to be sent to this damned school filled with prissy goth kids who I don't even know, the thing is, they all hide a secret! a scary secret..

"Allison!" I heard my mother call, but I ignored her "Allison! get down to the kitchen now, we have to have a serious talk with you!" A serious talk? more like you screaming in my face because of school work or something stupid.. I crawled out of my bed and lazily made my way down to the kitchen. "Yes oh dear mother of mine?" I asked as I rolled my eyes, opening the fridge. "Due to your poor preformance at your school now, your being forced to transfer to a private school, you will live there until summer, and at vacation times your able to come home" as soon as she finished that sentince the jug of milk I had been holding was already crashed onto the ground. "WHAT?!" I screamed "But what about my friends! mom, I NEED to have my friends around me or else, I'll go crazy! thats what kept me sane in that other school!" I yelled, hoping to convience my mother not to send me. "I'm sorry Alice, but the choice is not ours, your school reccomnded it and the academy has already entered you in their student book" she explained looking at a box on the counter "you will also have to wear a uniform.." she said sliding the small box over to me. I ripped it open to find a long sleeved black and red suit looking shirt, and a plaid black skirt. How original, like every uniform is in EVERY movie.. I sighed and took the box into the bathroom, I tried the outfit and checked myself out.. Not half bad, infact, not bad at all. I walked into my room and picked up my phone and sent my last message to my closest friend, Jake, I also had a HUGE crush on him.

Hey Jake..this is probably the last text you'll be getting from me until the summer time, I'm being sent to some academy, bullshit right? anyways when I get back we SO need to hang out. Have fun cus I know I won't

Send. My heart dropped at the thought of being away from him for at least a year, he was my everything and I felt as if I was his nothing, like I didn't mean a thing to him at all..Sigh, thats teenage love for ya.. I started to pack some thing I needed to , but the one thing I prayed they let me keep was my phone.. you know, the thing every teen age girl can't live without? I zipped up my bag and relentlessly walked down stairs waiting for my mom to get done readying her self, I looked at a picture of me and Jake that I always had with me wherever I went, I stuffed it back in my pocket and my mother made her way outside, I followed behind and sat in the passanger, I put my feet up and listened to some music on full blast...I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.. As soon as I knew it I felt the slight tap of my moms hand on my shoulder. "We're here!" she whispered, I rolled my eyes and took a good look at the school.. It looked like it was pulled from some gothic film were tons of vampires lived in it, but ya know..they aren't real. I stepped outside the car and shut the door with some anger, how could a mother ship her own kid away on her own for the longest time?! My mom waved to my with a quirky smile on her face, I turned around and gave her the cold shoulder as I made my way up to the old black front door of Vlad Academy, I pounded my fist on it and waited for someone to open it, in a flash, someone did, he looked young, but sounded quite aged at the same time, he wore a long dark robe and a pendant of some sort, his eyes looked black and lifeless..."Welcome, dear Alice.." He grinned showing me my way inside, I looked around to see all these morbrid beeings who looked like they wanted nothing to do with me or the school, they all walked in groups and were pale as the snow that falls in December, I could almost feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as some walked past me. "My name is Professer Sharpe, and if you ever need anything ask anyone of the students, they will gladly help!" Gladly? yeah, they look like they wanna rip my head off, so I'll pass on that one Old man. "Yes, thank you, but could you show me to my room? I just wanna take a nap so I can be ready for everything thats gonna happen here.." I sighed as pulled the same picture out of my pocket and held it in my hands. "Sure sure..Williams is your last name right?" he asked as I shook my head yes, he walked me down a narrow hallway that lead to a small dorm all the way away from the rest, it looked old and beaten up.

"Sorry for the low qaulity room, its the best we've got." He said, happily. Everything this man was saying was spoke in a happy tone, it almost made me feel like he was fake or something.. "But, before I go, I need to see your bag so we can check it," he smiled as he tugged the bag out of my hands "Talk to you soon, Alice!" he said as he made his way up to the front desk. I threw myself on my bed and just thought about what I expected to come out of this..good? bad? who knows...cus I don't. 


End file.
